The pressures of the plantar support on the ground are currently acquired using baropodometric platforms equipped with resistive measurement sensors. The baropodometric platforms are used for measuring the support of the foot when still, static examination, and when moving, dynamic examination.
A baropodometric platform consists of a printed circuit in which the measurement sensors, connected to an interface which sends the data to a computer, are printed.
The current dimensions of the printed circuits currently produced do not allow baropodometric platforms to be made which are suitable for the measuring needs, that is, with dimensions and surface areas that allow the actual conditions of a still and moving foot to be measured.
In addition, the more the size of the circuit increases the more the number of sensors which may be used reduces, to the detriment of the requested resolution, a limit determined by the fact that the pressure information measured on a large surface area, to be then transmitted to the computer, would be excessive compared with the subsequent processing performed by the processor itself.
A further limitation of the systems currently proposed on the market is due to the type of construction of the current measuring modules, which requires that the components that operate the sensor electronics are mounted on one of the sides of the circuit.